Conventional call registration devices require operations to press buttons or to place a card or a tag. In this respect, in the technique described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-191245, a device possible to detect individual identification information remotely from a storage medium carried by an elevator user is installed in order to realize a call registration without operations; however, it is necessary to judge intention of the user to ride a car.
According to this technique, when individual identification information of an elevator user is detected from a place distant from an elevator, the elevator is called to the floor and then, if the individual identification information of the user is not detected in the vicinity of the elevator or inside of the elevator car, the elevator does not stop at a boarding floor or an intended destination floor.    Patent literature 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-191245